Crisis Dawn
by flameinfernus
Summary: A non canonical pseudo-prequel to the Mortal instruments franchise, detailing the exploits of the Bureau of Supernatural Destruction and Suppression aka. Bane as they attempt to destroy both the Shadow Hunters and Valentine
1. Mission Briefing

(Ok first of all, this fanfiction is no way canonical to the Mortal Instruments story-line, however I will attempt to do my best to fit this all into the main story arc of the series. Secondly, unless heavily convinced and are able to find a way to do so, few to none of the major cast members of the books [aside from one or two odd appearances from Sebastion *cough* and Valentine, but these will not be many and one or two mentions of other characters] will not appear in this fanfiction. Thirdly, im well aware that in the normal series an organization like this would not exist for so long without the shadow Hunters catching onto it, but for the sake of the story its better to just play along.

Mortal Instruments, Valentine, Sebastion as well as the primary setting, organizations and other characters are all copyright Cassandra Clare)

_Mission Briefing_

There were only two of them now, scouts sent ahead into this chaos to try and discover the best method to utilize, one that preferably didn't involve as many casualties that had befallen them just then. For only two of them remained, out of the six that had been sent ahead of Charlie squad. Two men, one heavily injured and near unconscious, being supported by the only other human in this forsaken place.

Both men were dressed in khaki military gear and body armor, balaclava's obscuring there faces from view and helmets being worn on there head, FAMAS assault rifles slung across there backs as they made there way along. Both men had lost there side-arms a long way back, and they had practically wasted there grenades on the hordes that were sent to greet them. The man that carried the wounded soldier was panting heavily, near exhaustion from having to run as far ahead as possible. He slowed down for a moment, looking over at his friend.

"Sorry pal, but we can't take a break here. If we slow down for even a second, they'll catch up to us". Quickly, he started moving again, still carrying his friend with him as he made his way along, watching the shadows of the trees. The red sky, the fire in the distance, the blood-curdling screams as they trekked through a near-destroyed forest.

Growling was heard from all around them, the sound of footsteps quickly closing in on there location, and it didn't take an idiot to figure out just what they were. Slowly, he started to put his friend down, now slowly unslinging the assault rifle that was slung on his back.

"Its confirmed then, they really are under attack. Have your scout forces reported back?" The woman stood at the window of her office, overlooking the vast expansive grass field that was her back yard. The small black piece of plastic, her cell phone, which was in her right hand, was held up to her left ear." You lost contact? Hmm, alright send another squad of sco- What do you mean overwhelmed!? No, you listen to me; I have spent almost my entire life planning this moment. So, send Reynolds and some of his specialists to investigate. Don't call me again unless I start to hear word of progress being made, we've come to far to pull out now" Hanging up, she placed the device back on the desk she was working at, now sitting down with a sigh.

Closing in were three demons, two oni and one lumbering gargantuan of a creature wielding a rather vicious looking battle axe. The gun in his hand, the soldier had his gun at the ready as they attacked. The two Oni's attacked at the same time from either side, hoping to catch him off guard, but he was prepared first. Falling Back, allowing the two demons to ram into one another, he opened fire with the gun. He was thankful that he had put the thing on full automatic rather then semi-automatic, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to pull of such an attack. Quite frankly, he was just perplexed as to how close the two creatures had been to tearing his throat out. The demons themselves didn't stand much of a chance against the shots, due to the ammunition that they had been supplied with and the fact they were both head shots, meant that it was a near instant death to there physical forms. The brutish demon with the axe charged in towards him, with the weapon raised directly over its head, hoping to bring it down on the soldier and slice him cleanly in two. With a few more rounds, and with some good timing, the male managed to shoot out the demons legs, causing it to stumble over.

"A few little night terrors aren't any match for me" Reloading his gun, he made his way back over to his incapacitated friend." Am I right?" He gently nudged him, testing for some sign of life, concern seen clearly in the male soldiers eyes. Before he knew it though, more demons swarmed from the sides, causing the male to jump back and start firing. The Larger demon, noticing the mans back was turned, picked up the sizably sharp weapon, flinging it with as much force as possible towards the mortals exposed back.

Back at the office, now putting melted wax onto the bottom left edge of the paper and pressing the seal that was utilized by them onto it. Signing her signature onto a dotted line at the bottom, she flipped the page over to reveal many blank piece of paper held behind it with a paper-clip. At which point, taking a pen, she begun to write.

"Five Hours ago, we of the Bureau of Supernatural Destruction and Suppression, or Bane as we are also known, began an assault onto the order of people known as the Shadow Hunters. Our forces were ordered to destroy any of the Shadow Hunters, or any other creature that would stand in there way". Saying each of the words she was writing on paper, she paused for a moment, her writing stopping with her speech." This attack is the end result of an operation planned sixteen years earlier, but only beginning enactment two years ago, with which several specialist agents were assigned the task of carrying out. As of the moment, only two are left alive and in active duty, with a third currently in a comatose state. Due to the incident sixteen years earlier, we have monitored heavily the activities of the Shadow Hunters, and this solution has been deemed necessary". Delicately the female picked up a small blue cup, adorned with a variety of odd markings. Taking a small sip of its contents, she placed it back down in the exact spot it had been picked up from, just as delicately as she had picked the item up from that location." Where it not for that particular incident, this option could have been avoided entirely, and the fate of our world would not be in such an awry state".

Slowly, the female once again stood up, now opening up a drawer connected to the left side of the desk and pulling out a black bonded folder, the words "Archangel" were seen at the top in a faded yellow text. She opened the book slowly, now delicately beginning to turn the pages, as though each one was incredibly fragile or precious to her. The pages themselves had various pieces of information; Pictures, key dates, memo's, reports and even old scriptures that had been successfully recovered." All avoided if not for the actions of one man, someone whom many Shadow Hunters followed so blindly, and even gave there lives for: Valentine.."


	2. Mission 1A

_Mission 1- Gathering Intel_

**Two Years Earlier**

The elevator had begun its slow descent from the top floor, the metallic interior of it being rather bland and devoid of any color. No mirrors adorned its walls, with the only noticeable aspect being the ten buttons that were present on the left wall that was next to the wall.

"Now, your mission is to track down a werewolf who has information regarding the disappearance of various everyday people. For reference on the target, take this". The female, the only other person in this elevator aside from the male, handed him a photo. The female herself looked to be in her mid-twenties, being of dark skin coloration, and stood at a height of 5'7. She was rather thin, albeit slightly on the muscular side, but not enough that it was overly noticeable.

Her black hair had been cut short to half way down her neck, with any strands brushed back out of her face so as not to obscure her vision or become a distraction. Last thing she needed in this job was to get blind-sided by an opponent because her hair had been a distraction. Her attire consisted of what looked to be a white business suit, except the button up shirt she wore underneath the white coat was black, with a black tie worn. It was standard issue uniform for the specialist agents such as herself, although some did have mild customizations done to them. Her emerald green eyes looked at the male, seeing him take the photo from her rather abruptly, causing the female to dust some imaginary dust from the long white pants she wore, absently looking down at the well polished black shoes she wore on her feet. They were in near perfect condition in terms of appearance and cleanliness, a far cry from the females black socks, but the pants she wore managed to cover them well enough.

"I'm not deaf and I didn't miss the briefing, I know what I've got to do with this". The younger male replied gruffly to his female compatriot.

"And you are our newest recruit, as well as the youngest specialist agent on record Reynolds. While you will be handling this assignment on your own, we want to make sure you are as prepared as you possibly can be".

The male, Reynolds, just shrugged, the elevator coming to a slow halt and opening its doors.

"Just make sure you don't screw up things on your end Liz, and I'll be fine". The females eyes narrowed, about to remind him that he was supposed to call her 'Elizabeth' when the doors shut in her face. Knowing she had wasted enough time she pressed the button on the elevator that told it to head to the roof. She had her own mission that needed to be carried out, but she had to ensure that Reynolds knew all the details. This was his first lone mission after all.

With a happy sigh, Reynolds walked along, headed towards the far end. The garage complex on this, the lowest level, was rather sizeable to say the least, resembling a typical underground car park. The only difference though, was the usual sports cars and other civilian vehicles were replaced mostly with military vehicles: Tanks, transporters, vans and jeeps were what populated the vast majority of the car park, but the male didn't stop to acknowledge the existence of such vehicles or stop for a single second to examine them. Instead, he made his way further along passed them, headed instead towards the farthest end. One would begin to notice the military vehicles starting to thin out, instead giving way to more civilian styled cars, all of them colored black. Most of them were sports cars, used for missions in which one was required to reach locations quickly on the ground or for undercover. They also had four wheel drives of the same color, as well as the more typical car designs. Again, they were used for undercover work, or sometimes even basic espionage. While the male paid brief attention to these cars, he just walked right past them with an exhale. It wasn't until he reached near the end of this garage that he stopped, a smirk making its way across his face.

"Nice to see they actually bothered cleaning it up this time around". Standing in front of a red and black 1999 Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle, Reynolds made his way around it, now moving to sit atop it.

At seventeen years old, he was currently the youngest person ever accepted into Banes specialist agents. He stood at about 5'10, possessing a more athletic build to him then Elizabeth did.

His dark Auburn hair was rather unkempt and messy, spiked up slightly at the front with some strands falling to cover some of the left part of his forehead and face. His attire identical to Elizabeth's, except for a few cosmetic differences. Firstly, no tie was worn around his neck, as well as his top button being undone. His shirt was not tucked in at all, giving him a rather casual and messy appearance. Finally, one would notice that he wore black fingerless leather gloves on both hands. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses that were silver rimmed, the lenses colored black, and put them on, covering his brown eyes from view. Now starting the engine of the bike, he smirked and headed off towards the exit of the garage, aiming to get out onto the streets of New York.

The elevator finally stopped on the highest floor of the twelve story building, the bland metallic doors opening up to reveal a heliport. A black UH-1 Iroquois helicopter was present in the centre of the roof. The building itself was one of the many buildings present in the city of New York, taking the front of an electro software company so that they were not discovered by anybody by accident. The ground floor and the floor above it were solely dedicated to acting as the company, while the other floors above were all reserved for Bane forces only.

"Were headed to the northern docks, make sure to not attract too much attention". She ordered to the pilot, now stepping into the cock pit alongside them, quickly closing the door which resulted in the helicopter taking off. She proceeded to open up a manila folder containing the mission objectives. There had been a brief explanation during the briefing as to what they were going to be looking for there, but this allowed a greater and more expansive explanation as to what they were after. There primary order was to detain a warlock, whom they had been attempting to capture for over four months, but always he had managed to escape there grasp. The information this warlock had was important, and Bane was unable to continue its work without it. Not even she, one of the top agents, was aware of what the leader wanted with this warlocks Intel. But, it was obviously important, just as Reynolds' mission was. She only hoped that this time they were successful, not like the two occasions previously.

As he sped down the street, Reynolds relaxed a bit; the riding of a motorcycle was something he found gave him piece on most occasions. Even when life seemed to be nothing but a dark unending spiral of unhappiness, riding at such a speed and feeling the wind fly past him at high speeds set him at ease. He just loved going at such a high speed, feeling free and unchained to anything, which was at the opposite spectrum to the current situation that he had now found himself in.

He had been apart of a gang before this, an orphan that had lived most of his life on the streets being raised by many different people. He knew how to fight, he knew how to steal and above all, to kill if need be. Plus, ever since he was a child, he had been able to see things other people had been unable to. For the most part, he chose not to acknowledge what was actually there, mostly when out in public, but there had been some moments when he had been forced to pay attention. He would have considered therapy, were it not for the fact he hated most doctors and the fact he was short on cash.

One night, he and three other gang members had attempted a robbery on a well known bank. It was an easy enough thing for them all to attempt, the bank was closing up at the time they begun to attack, and security was minimal at best. Plus, they had guns, the workers didn't. Simple, if not for one detail that not even he would have been able to pick up on, Forsaken. Humans who'd been marked by a shadow hunter, and as a result mutated into horrific creatures.

Arriving at the bank, Reynolds and his fellow gang members had barely had enough time to shout threats before people started being torn apart by the creatures. Reynolds had tried his best to fight them off with his skills, yet back then he didn't really know how to properly deal with creatures like that. Normal mortal weapons didn't do all that much against the supernaturally aligned, especially a normal handgun. He had been saved, however, by the timely arrival of some agents. They explained that they had been tracing the creatures since the beginning of the evening, and he had been lucky they had been able to dispose of them before he had been torn apart. Under normal circumstances or protocol, they would have been forced to kill the boy or detain him until he was convinced against explaining anything about there existence. After all, they couldn't risk the possibility of having their rivals or enemies gaining even a slight hint that an organization like theirs actually existed. But, the fact he could see through glamour, what allowed supernatural beings to stay hidden from mortal eye, naturally as well as his already present combat abilities allowed him to be trialed for membership with the agents. This was the last of his tests, the final step to his initiation into their ranks, to successfully complete one mission on his own.

Finally coming back out of his thoughts of the past, Reynolds quickly skidded around a corner; the location where his objective was to be found was now directly ahead. Slowing down, he pulled into a place where he was allowed to park his bike, seeing the entrance to the pub he had to get into.

"What a fucking dump..."He cut the power to his bike, now getting off of it and taking off his sunglasses in a rather fluid motion, quickly pocketing the accessory in his pocket. He then made his way over to the entrance.

She had been dropped off near the docks, so as not to attract too much attention from a helicopter flying overhead at a low altitude. She didn't need to attract attention lest her target discover her presence. This time, she was going to ensure nothing was going to allow them to escape her, this warlock had been given far too many chances and opportunities and this time she was not going to let it occur again.

At long last, she closed in on the warehouse that was said to house the individual she seeked was present at. Gradually, she opened the large metallic door just a bit, beginning to peak inside of it, spotting both her target and another individual

"Come on, you can't bail out on me now". The warlock's voice came from inside the warehouse as he seemed to be conversing with what seemed to be a shadow hunter. It was hard to tell the persons gender from the clothing they wore, as well as the black hood that was covering there face. Offering a simple wave to the male warlock, they turned, now starting to walk off, headed the opposite direction to her, towards a back door.

"This is it..." She thought to herself, now opening the door and sneaking inside, hiding behind a nearby support beam to avoid being fully detected. But, she knew it wouldn't take long, so she had to act fast. Quickly reaching under her coat, she retrieved her weapon, a small grey retractable quarterstaff, with spikes on one end of it. Making the weapon resemble a morning star, more then an actual stave.

Walking inside the pub, the potent stench of alcohol filling his nostrils as he did, he glanced around at the various inhabitants of the establishment. Most were half drunk, struggling to stay awake, with some others simply standing there and talking. But, this wasn't your ordinary tavern. Sure, some humans passed through here every now and then, but primarily this was a pub that belonged to the lycanthropes alone.

"Hey kid, didn't you read the sign? No minors, so either show me some I.D or get outta here and don't come back till your eighteen". The bartenders words caused Reynolds to stop, now turning to face him. Walking over, he didn't seem the least bit phased by the man behind the counter, who was glaring at him noticeably.

"Like I'd come to a place like this to get drunk: Bland design, smells like a broken toilet and it looks about as clean as my garbage can"

"Well, with that tongue I'm definitely going to have to ask you to leave before I decide to throw you out".

With a chuckle, Reynolds produced the picture of the man he was looking for, handing it to the bartender.

"Tell you what, you show me where I can find him and I'll leave this dump behind"


End file.
